Czech Tag Team 1
Czech Tag Team 1 is a American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on February 11, 2000http://ropemall.com/czech-tag-team-part-one-dvd.html, created and directed by Matt Thomas, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film includes Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Our two perfectly proportioned Czech friends were looking for a little action while visiting America, and Boss Sexton had the answer. A good old fashioned East meets West competition - Czech strength vs. American muscle. First Yirka and Jarda would wrestle each other to prove their talents. Next we would pair them off with two boys from the Can-Am stable, Emmett Andrews and Tommy Cruise. Then for the seal-the-deal finale, we would put them in a tag team match against two tough bodybuilders - Steve Shannon and Sonny Markham. They agreed and in Part One of this two part series you are treated to the supermatch between the boys, and the supermatch between Yirka and Emmett Andrews. The many of you who have enjoyed Can-Am's comic book fantasy come-to-life, Hard Heroes, will remember Andrews as the slimed and battered Speed Demon. In match one, Yirka and Jarda try to outdo each other in a show-off competition. The result is pure tingling heat as they progress from singlets to speedo and jockstrap to full nudity. Besides leg locks, full nelsons, arm breakers, Boston crabs, and countless other submissions, the boys obviously know the advantage of fighting dirty with plenty of nipple twists, ball grabs, and crotch squeezes. The two boys are tied after two rounds and hit the showers. But the sight of the oil pit and the need to settle who's top dog quickly takes us to round three. Oil is a new twist for the Czechs but they soon realize that the other guy's balls can be a convenient handle in the slippery pit. Yirka gets the advantage and takes the match with a Schoolboy Pin. Jarda has no choice but to submit, and to open his mouth to Yirka's big dick. Yirka is alpha dog and wastes no time proving Jarda is the bitch by fucking his friend deep into the pit. Czech mate! With Yirka all cocky from his win, he's first up in the Czech vs. USA battle with Andrews while Jarda recovers. Andrews is a fighter from God-Bless-America Ohio, and he's ready to heat up the Cold War. In singlet and underwear ripping action he does our country proud with a back breaker to take round one. Unfortunately, Yirka gets him in a sleeper to take round two, waking him up in the oil pit. Andrews makes a comeback, but ultimately Yirka takes the match grinding Andrews' face into the pit with a full nelson. The Stars & Stripes flies at half mast while Andrews takes care of Yirka's flagpole, but just wait for Part Two! Over 90 min. See also * House of Detention, for the inclusion of the Czechs under Van Darkholme's ownership. * Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, for the famous shirt rubbing dance performed by Jirka Kalvoda. * Wolff's World, for another wrestling match including the two Czechs fighting Mark Wolff. * Czech Tag Team 2, the sequel. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling